Data 7
Data 7, formerly Cyber 29, is a character from the ''Cybersix'' series. He is a black panther who helps Cybersix in her battle against Dr. Von Reichter. Background Years before, Data 7 used to be a young boy known as Cyber 29 and was close to his sister, Cybersix. The two were part of a Cyber series, born as the result of genetic experiments conducted by Dr. Von Reichter, and at the collective age of nine, they were all ultimately destroyed for their disobedience. Before this event, Cyber 29 had already died due to a falling accident where his brain was later implanted into the body of a panther and renamed Data 7. Along with Cybersix successfully escaping and avoiding capture to adulthood, the two siblings are the only surviving members of the Cyber series. For years, Data 7 remained ignorant of his previous life until once again remembering his dear sister and reuniting together to fight against their evil creator, Von Reichter. Comic Cyber 29 After the end of World War II, Von Reichter fled to South America as a wanted war criminal and continued his genetic experiments in the jungle. Here, the Cyber series were born. One day, Cybersix and Cyber 29 snuck outside of the lab to play in the jungle, and after Cyber 29 climbed a tree, a worker caught them and caused the boy to lose his balance and fall to his death. Von Reichter then implanted his brain into the body of a panther as part of the Data series and renamed Data 7. Data 7 After massacring the Cyber series and conducting further experiments on Data 7 to bring out his primal instincts, Data 7 became a killing machine for Von Reichter to use on innocent people. But after being present in a meeting between Von Reichter and a Fixed Idea to find Cybersix where they presented a child and adult version of her face, Data 7 immediately remembered her and retaliated against his creator and escaped through the night to a ship headed for the city of Meridiana. There, both Cybersix and Data 7 sensed the other and quickly found each other. Live-Action Animated Cyber 29 was part of the Cyber series created by Dr. Von Reichter, who had died as a young boy while playing out in the fields with his sister, Cybersix. He had climbed down a nearby cliff to retrieve a flower, but as he was handing it to his sister, the cliff gave out and he fell to his death. Unbeknowest to Cybersix, Von Reichter had saved Cyber 29's brain and implanted it into the body of a panther and renamed him Data 7, where he maintained his intelligence but forgotten his old life. Von Reichter then sent Data 7 to find and kill Cybersix, but after meeting her, his memories returned and he communicated to her that he was actually Cyber 29. The two quickly settled their conflict and Data 7 joined Cybersix in their rebellion to stop Von Reichter. Category:Creatures and Animals Category:Data Series Category:Cyber Series Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dr. Von Reichter's Creations